Waking
by gngrlvr1
Summary: Five years after the confrontation with the 456, something stirs. the story follows on from sarahw119's All Again, we will each be taking turns in writing chapters for this one, hope you all enjoy. don't forget to review!
1. Chapter 1

**Waking**

Cold.

That was all he could feel. It was all around him, pressing down on him. It took tremendous effort to open his eyes but when he did all he could see was darkness. He tried to move but his limbs refuse to cooperate. He stamped down the panic that was beginning to rise and tried to focus what had happened or where he might be. Slowly snatches of memory came back to him.

I love you...

Don't... Save your breath...

The aliens. Poison gas. Jack holding him as he died. He had died. The panic began to rise again and he started to hyperventilate. He tried to scream but his voice was barely a whisper in the cold darkness.

Martha walked into chaos. She had been called in, on her day off no less, to deal with a crisis at a UNIT research facility. When she arrived she went straight to the man in charge and identified herself.

"Dr Jones, Thank you for coming. I'm Dr. Allen." He held his hand out to her.

"What's going on here?" She asked.

"We were running tests on a sample of some alien technology that we found in storage a few weeks ago. Clever little things, been sitting on that shelf since the forties."

"What sort of things?"

We don't know what they're really called we've just been calling them Microns"

"Well what do they do?"

"They're able to repair any injury so long as they have the proper genetic template. We found them when a technician accidentally knocked the container they were in over. When they fell the Microns got out and repaired the technician's sprained ankle. We've been testing them since."

"So what happened?"

"The room we were using to research them hadn't been sealed properly and they got out. Now they're loose in the facility."

"But if all they do is heal injuries, what is all the panic for?"

He sighs and gives her a pained look.

"They've gotten into the morgue."

Martha's eyes widened at what he was implying.

"Wait, are you telling me that they can repair the dead?"

"Apparently."

"How many?"

"Twelve. They're still contained in their drawers."

"Wait, these people are now alive can you left them locked in morgue drawers?" She looked horrified.

"We had to assess the situation. They had all been killed by an alien virus. We were keeping them here for study..."

"You mean you wanted to see you could replicate it to use it as a weapon."

He looked uncomfortable but nodded. Martha just shook her head in disgust.

"Where are they?" She demanded.

"Sub-basement."

"Take me there. Now." Her tone left no room for argument.

He took her down to the sub-basement. Row upon row of gleaming metal morgue drawers lined one wall. Workers in hazmat suits milled around checking equipment. One of them approached them and handed over a printout. Dr. Allen read it.

"Everything seems to be clear, they're not contagious."

"Then let's get them out of there."

He man nodded and motioned for the others to start letting them out. Martha went to the nearest and pulled it open. Her eyes widened as a familiar face stared up at her, his eyes frantic and scared.

"Oh my god...Ianto?"


	2. Chapter 2

The light was blinding, Ianto thought as he shielded his eyes. He'd grown up hearing stories of some great bright light at your death but sure it shouldn't be this painful, were you even supposed to feel pain once you died? He supposed it could be possible to feel pain if he had been sent to hell and given all the things he had done during his time at Torchwood, hell was entirely possible for him.

Lost in his own musings about the possibilities of heaven or hell, Ianto barely heard his name been spoken.

Ianto had never been so scared in his life, or death, whichever the case may be. Either way he was terrified and had no idea what would happen next. His senses were on overload as light and sound washed over him, he barely registered to strong smell of antiseptic… wait, they had antiseptic in hell? That didn't seem right. Lowing his arm, he blinked a couple of times to allow his eyes to adjust to the brightness; finally he noticed the figure leaning over him.

"Pl-please. Please don't hurt me" he whispered pathetically.

Martha felt her heart break, she didn't understand why Ianto Jones of all people, was in UNIT'S Morgue. She knew he had died of course, so why was he here? She placed her hand on his arm in what was meant to be a comforting gesture but sighed as he shrank away from her.

"How did he come to be here? He was buried five years ago!" She demanded Dr Allen.

"He was but the order was given to bring the body back here." Dr Allen replied looking embarrassed.

_Body? I really am dead_. Ianto thought miserably. _But If I'm dead, why can I hear them? If I'm dead, why could I feel that woman touch me? _There was no immediate answers to his questions, what he needed was information. He needed to know where he was and who had him, He thought he had recognised the woman's voice but he couldn't be sure. He licked his dry cracked lips as he tried to speak once more.

"Wh-where am I? Am I dead?"


End file.
